The Godfather
by InfiKiss
Summary: Di sebuah malam yang dingin, tangisan itu seolah memecah udara di sekeliling. Nyaring, pilu, putus asa, kelaparan.… Dan ia melintas di sana. Di sebuah jalan kosong. Menatap seorang bayi kecil tak berdosa. Ah... Satu lagi anak malang yang menjadi korban perang.


_Di sebuah malam yang dingin, tangisan itu seolah memecah udara di sekeliling._

 _Nyaring, pilu, putus asa._

 _Kelaparan._

 _._

 _Tak seorangpun berpaling. Menolak untuk ikut campur._

 _Beban yang mereka tanggung sudah terlalu berat. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menambah satu perut yang merengek untuk diberi makan. Jangan salahkan mereka. Hidup dalam kecamuk perang telah membekuan hati sebagian orang._

 _._

… _dan ia melintas di sana. Di sebuah jalan kosong._

 _Menatap seorang bayi kecil tak berdosa._

 _Ah... Satu lagi anak malang yang menjadi korban perang._

* * *

 _ **The Godfather**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Joker Game**_ **© KOJI YANAGI  
**

 _ **A Fanfiction**_

 _ **Presented By**_

 _ **InfiKiss**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alternate Universe! Typo(s), OOC, segalanya mungkin ada di sini.**_

 _ **Dan saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dengan terciptanya fanfiksi ini. Murni untuk media berfan-girlingan ria.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Prolog**

 **.**

 **Jepang, musim gugur tahun 1937.**

Ini adalah kisah dari sebuah wilayah pedesaan kecil yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari pesisir pantai Teluk Timur Jepang. Dimana kebanyakan warga bekerja sebagai nelayan dan beberapa lainnya masih setia dengan pertanian. Kehidupan pasca perang masih membekas sempurna di benak warga Jepang hari itu. Kondisi negara yang masih belum terlalu stabil membuat hukum kasta menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah. Mereka yang terlahir kaya bisa hidup dengan mudah, menyekolahkan para keturunan, bahkan bersenang-senang. Sedangkan mereka dari kaum bawah harus mau mengais tanah demi mendapatkan sedikit makanan. Distrik-distrik kumuh, bahkan rumah pelacuran, masih bisa ditemukan dengan sangat mudah di bagian dalam kota.

Inilah dunia yang tengah merangsek keluar dari jurang kehancurannya.

Kembali ke pokok utama kisah kita.

Di sebuah desa dimana rumput hijau masih membentang luas. Ladang-ladang padi yang menguning saling bersisian di pinggir jalan. Suara ceria anak-anak desa yang berlarian, kicau burung dengan riang, bahkan suara-suara serangga malam, sesuatu yang juga dengan mudah ditemukan di tempat ini. Sebuah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membesarkan anak dan menyembuhkan mereka dari trauma perang.

Ada sebuah rumah yang paling berbeda di sana. Bangunannya sama seperti rumah-rumah modern di kota. Sekali lihat, semua orang tahu pemiliknya pasti orang yang sangat kaya atau tuan tanah di daerah tersebut. Bangunannya terbuat dari bata merah yang hangat. Terdiri dari dua lantai dengan atap sewarna langit malam yang gelap. Ada cerobong asap yang sering mengepulkan awan pekat di musim dingin dan lonceng yang senantiasa berbunyi nyaring di jam-jam tertentu dari dalam rumah. Beberapa pohon tinggi tertanam di sekelilingnya; apel, ceri, sakura, semua membuat barisan yang sempurna. Akan tampak begitu cantik ketika musim semi dan gugur datang. Lalu yang membuatnya menarik adalah pagar tinggi yang seolah-olah sengaja dibuat untuk mengisolasi apapun di dalam rumah dari dunia luar. Rumah yang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun yang kebetulan melintas di sisi jalan.

Namun rumah itu bukan sekedar rumah biasa.

Karena satu-satunya pria terhormat yang tinggal di sana adalah seorang mantan prajurit hebat semasa Jepang terlibat dalam perang—atau setidaknya begitulah yang warga desa ketahui tentang seorang pria berusia akhir empat puluhan yang biasa dipanggil Yuuki.

Ah, satu lagi hal yang membuat rumah itu menarik….

~oOoOoOo~

"Hatano-sama! Tolong jangan seperti itu!"

Seorang anak kecil berlari gesit di koridor lantai dua. Beralaskan sepatu sol tebal yang menciptakan suara berisik setiap kali alasnya bertemu dengan lantai marmer. Namun tentu saja sang anak berusia sepuluh itu tak mengindahkan wanita paruh baya yang mengejar di belakang. Ia terlalu gesit untuk dihentikan. Tangan kanan menggenggam erat sebuah roti gandum ukuran besar. Senyum puas tercetak jelas di paras mungilnya. Dengan mata yang terkesan licik dan tajam, sesekali ia menoleh untuk mengecek sudah sejauh apa dia dan sang wanita pengejar terpisah.

"Ah!" Ia tersentak saat sebuah jendela di ujung lorong terbuka. Tirai putih tipis berbahan satinnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin. "Sampai nanti, Bibi!"

"Ya, Tuhan! Hatano-sama!"

Anak itu sampai di jendela. Ia tak membutuhkan sepersekian detikpun untuk berhenti. Kaki kanan melayang ke atas dan bertumpu dengan kuat di bingkai jendela. Tubuh mungilnya seolah terangkat dengan begitu ringan ke udara. Tak ada rasa takut di wajahnya, selain senyum kanak-kanak yang begitu puas dengan aksi pencuriannya siang ini. Hingga detik berikutnya ia sudah terbang keluar melewati jendela. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya dan gravitasi gantian menariknya jatuh ke bawah.

"HATANO-SAMA!"

Jangan panik. Anak itu tidak mendapat satupun masalah meski lokasi tempatnya meloncat ada di lantai dua. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di rumput halaman belakang. Mungkin kedengaran sangat mustahil ada anak kecil baik-baik saja setelah loncat dari jendela lantai dua yang tingginya sekitar empat meter dari permukaan tanah. Tapi anak-anak di rumah itu memang sudah ahli melakukan hal-hal berbahaya.

Hatano sempat menengadah ke atas untuk melihat wajah wanita tadi yang pucat pasi di balik jendela. Senyumnya tercetak lebar. Tangan diangkat tinggi lalu dilambaikan dengan riang. "Daah, Bibi! Aku main dulu, ya!" Lagi. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Sangat jauh. Hingga bayangan pepohonan melenyapkan sosok mungilnya. Sang Bibi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihat ulah tuan kecilnya.

.

"Lagi-lagi Hatano, ya?"

"Sepertinya mencuri roti lagi dari Bibi. Tidak ada kapoknya. Nanti pasti kena marah."

Dua orang anak bertubuh tinggi hanya memperhatikan pemandangan tadi dengan miris. Yang satu berdiri sambil mengusap-usap seekor merpati putih yang bertengger manis di lengannya. Sedang satunya lagi sibuk berjongkok dan memilah-milah ranting kayu dari semak belukar, mencari ranting-ranting yang disinyalir kuat untuk dibuat sarang.

Siang itu bayang-bayang pohon apel yang belum berbuah melindungi keduanya dari teriknya matahari. Hanya ada dua anak kecil tersebut di halaman belakang dan seorang Kakek tukang kebun yang tengah memangkas semak belukar berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat anak-anak itu berada. Usia mereka masih sembilan tahun. Meski lebih muda, mereka berdua sama-sama dikaruniai tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Hatano.

"Tazaki. Segini cukup?"

Anak bernama Tazaki—yang asyik bermain dengan merpati—langsung melihat ke setumpukan ranting yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh Kaminaga—anak yang satunya lagi. Lalu mengangguk sambil ikut berjongkok. Merpati di tangan terbang sejenak karena ada pergerakan, lalu bertengger sopan di atas kepala Tazaki yang sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan sikapnya. Tazaki berusaha menghitung berapa banyak ranting yang ada di sana dalam hatinya. Lalu melirik Kaminaga yang wajahnya sedikit kotor karena sejak tadi merangkak masuk ke semak-semak demi mendapatkan ranting yang Tazaki inginkan.

Tangan Tazaki terulur polos. Mengusap noda coklat di kening Kaminaga kecil.

"Uhh? Kotor, ya?"

Tertawa kecil, Tazaki mengangguk sekali. Lalu tersenyum tulus kepada Kaminaga. "Terima kasih, Kaminaga!"

.

Jitsui melirik dari balik salah satu jendela di lantai satu. Menatap datar Tazaki dan Kaminaga di halaman belakang rumah. Lalu kembali bejalan dengan membawa beberapa tumpukan buku di depan dada. Langkah kakinya terburu-buru, membawa tubuh mungilnya ke kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai satu. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak mau berlama-lama sendirian di koridor rumah. Sampai sesuatu menghentikan langkah Jitsui. Tepatnya ketika ia melintasi sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat dengan tulisan 'Dilarang Masuk' di depannya.

"Aaaah!" Ada teriakan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Kening Jitsui mengkerut keheranan. Satu tangan meraih engsel pintu dan membukanya. Meski sudah diperingati secara visual, namun Jitsui tak pernah mempedulikan. Lagipula, meski tubuhnya kecil dan berwajah paling manis dari semua yang tinggal di dalam rumah ini, tak seorangpun yang berani melawan Jitsui kecil. Bahkan anak senakal Hatano akan memilih mengalah jika harus adu martial arts dengan Jitsui.

Kedua iris bulat Jitsui mengerjap beberapa kali. Di dalam kamar ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di lantai dengan wajah pias. "Miyoshi?"

Yang dipanggil terperanjat. Sama sekali tak mendengar suara pintu yang berderak terbuka. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya yang agak berantakan. Pertanyaan yang bermain di benak Jitsui sudah pasti bertambah, tapi enggan diutarakan karena Miyoshi langsung menghampirinya dan mendorong Jitsui keluar dari pintu kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, maaf. Aku kelepasan berteriak tadi. Lagipula kau ini tidak bisa membaca, ya? Dilarang masuk tahu!"

"Mencurigakan, sih."

"Ssshh~" Jemari kecil Miyoshi diletakan di depan bibir Jitsui. Dua netra coklat itu mengisyaratkan untuk menjadikan hal tadi sebuah rahasia pribadi. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Meski sebenarnya Jitsui sendiri tidak melihat apapun yang aneh selain Miyoshi yang duduk di lantai, anak itu hanya mengangguk untuk memperpendek pembicaraan. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sedang Miyoshi lakukan.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Kedua anak itu menoleh. Kali ini tiga anak yang usianya jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka berjalan menghampiri. Yang di depan tampak memandang duo-bungsu Jitsui dan Miyoshi dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedangkan dua orang yang di belakang hanya mengekor tanpa mengucap apapun. Tentu saja ketiga anak besar itu menaruh rasa curiga kepada Miyoshi dan Jitsui karena memang dua anak yang sama-sama masih berusia tujuh tahun ini juga sering menciptakan masalah (selain Hatano tentunya). Jitsui yang notabene memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja memasang wajah polos, sedangkan Miyoshi terkekeh sekenanya sambil menutup pintu kamar dan menggandeng Jitsui manja.

"Hei! Ayo apa yang kalian rencanakan?!" Yang berdiri di depan adalah anak berusia empat belas tahunan dengan belahan rambut di tengah. Amari namanya. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang, sedikit menunduk untuk mengintimidasi dua anak di depannya.

Tentu tak berguna bagi Miyoshi yang hanya menyeringai nakal. "Mau tau saja, Amari. Ayo, Jitsui!"

"Kemana?"

"Eh? Ke kamarmu 'kan? Ada buku yang mau kupinjam."

Jitsui keheranan, namun ia memilih menurut ketika ditarik oleh Miyoshi. Kini yang berdiri bergeming di koridor lantai satu hanyalah Amari dan dua orang lainnya; Odagiri dan Fukumoto. Menatap lekat punggung mungil yang seketika sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar Jitsui.

"Mereka berdua itu selalu saja mencurigakan."

"Amari," satu yang bertubuh agak gemuk dan berkulit coklat bernama Fukumoto, "sepertinya bukan masalah besar. Kita biarkan saja mereka. Iya, Odagiri?" Dan pertanyaan Fukumoto dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Odagiri.

Amari mengalah dan setuju saja. "Asal tidak melibatkanku. Terserah juga, sih."

.

.

Dan inilah hal menarik lain dari rumah besar berbata merah tersebut. Ada delapan anak yang juga tinggal di sana. Delapan anak yang tentu saja tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Mereka tak memiliki keluarga, tak memiliki tempat untuk kembali, bahkan tidak memiliki satupun nama asli. Mereka hanyalah delapan anak beruntung yang selamat di ambang kematian.

.

.

 **Chapter Prolog : END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Selamat malam! ^^ Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang meluangkan waktu membacanya. Ini akan menjadi multi-chapter, namun memang akan diapdet tidak terlalu cepat. (Rencananya) akan jadi kumpulan kisah para anak-anak. Jadi masing-masing memang punya case sendiri seperti di animasinya. Yah, setidaknya begitulah rencananya.

.

See you next chapter!

Sign,

 ** _InfiKiss_**


End file.
